scykadiafandomcom-20200213-history
Game Summaries
647 MR (2016) One - Weftward Bound Adventurers from across Scy'kadia converge on the relatively peaceful Vale, struggling to clear out the resident monsters & bandits via a display of martial supremacy... taking the hill! Despite being outnumbered, the forces of the [[Camp Of Shadow|Camp of Shadow]] under the sultry & sinister Lady [[Gideon]] win the day. As reward for their victory, the Narga lead Gideon to the first of several shards, each belonging to a Relic of Whalash... Two - Relic Hunters The three camps manage to track down the Relic's four pieces, forming a stone tablet for use in a Ruinous ritual. Driven by their earlier failings, the [[Camp Of Light|Camp of Light]] rally & capture the tablet, keeping it from Shadow's clutches... Three - The Tablet Of Night Warriors of Light & Shadow scramble to collect what they need for conflicting rituals; one to destroy the tablet, the other to unleash unnatural darkness upon the Vale. The [[Jo'v|Taverner]], by the request of a mysterious noble client, attempts to secure the Relic for simple profit... but is eventual swayed by the beseeching words of both [[Hafthor]] & [[Audrey Lorém|Audrey]] of Camp Light & assists in the tablet's destruction. During the course of events, [[Slave|Hrafn]] of Camp Light is turned to the side of Shadow, thus beginning a tale of lost souls & treachery... Four - Getting Down To Business With the imminent threat of a dark ritual gone for now, the camps return to their treasure hunting ways. Hrafn's service to the Narga is cemented & he is truly unleashed against his once-allies for the first time, assisting the Orcs of Shadow Camp in their bloody search for elf ears. Beset by uncertainty, the forces of Light attempt to capture some Undead for Kree, the God of Death... but their desire to also appease the forgiving Golden Mother wins out & they release their captives. The Taverner places a bounty upon the capture of a poisoner active in the Vale. Finally, several runes of ancient elven origin appear in the bark of nearby trees & some clever scholarly adventurers manage to determine a translation... the rumoured monster trapped beneath Guardian Hill seems to be waking up... Five - The Tourney The mysterious noble client, revealed as [[Lord Strigos]], resurfaces to sponsor a tournament. Beginning to foresee the trouble this noble could cause, The Taverner obliges him, hosting the event. Strigos watches through an arcane orb as events, sure enough, turn violent. Several fantastic duels ensue, whilst in the background a ritual is enacted upon the warrior Kochab, awakening the dormant demon Fen'hyrel within his blood. The Dwarf [[Dillia Baleyfayr|Dillia]] uses her hammer "Last Laugh" to destroy the viewing orb, nearly putting a stop to the entire tournament. Things swiftly spiral out of control, devolving into a swirling melee & in the midst of this chaos, Gideon traps Strigos' sight within a skull, before placing it within a sealed chest... blinding him... Six - Plague Of Woes A plague called The Scarlet Hand begins to spread in Guardian Vale, putting strain on available antidote rations & scaring off many traders. Expecting Strigos' vengeful will to be involved, the camps each search for the source of the illness. Meanwhile, Camp of Light fail to rid the Vale of the demon Fen'hyrel, Camp of Shadow enact a ritual to hide themselves from Strigos' sorcerous activities, & yet more runes begin to appear in the landscape... this time they appear to be demonic in nature & they whisper that the recently spilled blood is assisting in the trapped monster's nearing wakefulness. At last, the source of the plague is discovered... the broken shell of Strigos' orb, still in the hands of Dillia & The [[Adventurers League]]... Seven - Defenders Of Light A sword of the God Voy'himloc is uncovered from Guardian Hill & the Camp of Light are quick to set up a defensive perimeter around it. Three loremasters devise three separate ways (rituals) of drawing the sword out of it's resting place... but they are waylaid by a troll & their research is lost, forcing the rival camps to go searching. A scheme is hatched by Strigos' agents to free him from Gideon's influence... they are successful, thanks largely to an unsuspecting mercenary & thief... Suspecting that the removal of the sword will somehow speed the waking process of Guardian Hill's captive monster, The Taverner organises a small army of mercs to drive through the forces of Light & secure the hill. The Taverner himself utters a ritual to drive the sword deep down into the ground from whence it came... but his magical abilities are taken with it... Eight - Bad Moon Rising Strigos, now freed & furious, puts a half dozen schemes in motion... he turns The Taverner into an owl, summons several agents into a small but elite warband, even tricks some members of Light Camp into supporting his vengeful ambitions. Thinking himself beyond defeat, Strigos comes to the vale in search of Gideon & the Nephilim healer [[Alexius]]... and is soundly defeated! The forces of Guardian Vale rally around their known leaders against the foreign invader, despite his use of their sometime allies. With the Blood Moon full overhead, the Shifters of the vale run amuck. When ensnared a Relic of Strigos' devising, they become less chaotic, but continue to change hands... Strigos' one victory throughout the conflict is his spiteful murder of [[Maxwell Eisenhorn]], who dies offering himself in exchange for his friend, Alexius. In the closing moments, the demons Fen'hyrel & Tempus (revealed to have been possessing Hrafn) unleash the enslaved Shifters, using them to capture Strigos for their own nefarious purposes... Nine - Dastardly Devils Ten - The Map Sojourn Weftward - The First Weekender Eleven - The Hatchling Twelve - Atonement Thirteen - A Dread Eclipse Fourteen - Little Beasties Fifteen - Objects and Omens Sixteen - Tide of Shadow Seventeen - Army at the Gates Eighteen - Howling Spirits As Geth's three moons come into conjunction, shifters in the Vale are unable to resist the Blood Moon's call and shed their humanoid forms. Spirits run wild, possessing unsuspecting mortals, and the power of magic begins to increase, with mages feeling an extra "kick" to their spells. As the sun sets, [[The Smiling Dragons]] claim the Weft stone and the spoils within the hill - but stumble upon more than they had bargained for... Nineteen - Dead By Sundown The Smiling Dragons emerge from the catacombs of Guardian Hill as mindless, shambling zombies bent on spreading their curse among the living. [[Judas Tor]] and [[Lord Victor]] take command of the horde in the name of Phlemortis and Zeleel, and find their ranks greatly bolstered after an ill-advised offensive by Jo'v against the Camp of Light ends in a bloody rout by the undead. Though the dwindling living adventurers of the Vale find a way to cure those afflicted, they can't administer it fast enough, and soon (with the help of a few treacherous mercenaries) almost all join the horde clawing at the walls of Tavern Town, trying to devour those huddled inside, before the relic that cursed them finally dissolves and sets them free. Twenty - Elemental Calamity The wild magic running loose in the Vale reaches its peak, as Hrafn is revealed to have become a living locus. The Vale's elementari population is driven to mad obsession by the raw sorcery emanating from the half-elf's body, and abduct him to keep him safe from the predations of those who would exploit him - unfortunately, however, they fail, and Hrafn is slain by Gideon, putting an end to the wild magic. He is later resurrected by the Camp of Light within the Archon Wood, but will forever bear the scars... Twenty One - The Game After the recent tumultuous upheavals, the adventurers of the Vale take the opportunity to let their hair down with a tourney centred on a brutal but entertaining new sport: trollball! Other contests take place around the main event, including a Krakiid knife fight, a mages' duel, a battle royale, a test of faith, and an intriguing "Nether Duel" that casts the spirits of several mages into the realm of Nether to battle for arcane supremacy. Twenty Two - Feast of Foul Fortune The Vale celebrates the holiday known as the "Feast of Golden Giving", but a dark pall hangs over the festivities as a mysterious plague of bad luck seems to grow worse with every passing hour. Adventurers set out to recover several valuable gifts from a ransacked caravan bound for a nearby exile kingdom, while Jo'v attempts to protect a rare Vylkland pine he has acquired to replace the treasures. It is revealed that [[Avner of Lindenvale]] became possessed by a malevolent wraith during the "Nether Duel" several weeks prior, which had been using him to create cursed relics from the stolen treasures. Avner is subdued and the wraith driven out, ending the bad luck - but unfortunately for Jo'v, the forces of Light abscond with the tree (though the stolen treasures are, in the end, recovered). Additionally, evidence is discovered of a monster stalking caravans in the area - though what it is remains yet unknown. 648 MR (2017) Twenty Three - Crusade With the dawn of a new year, the Camp of Light embarks on a holy offensive to make up for its setbacks in 647. The servants of the Gods easily destroy a goblin-made shrine to the Narga and consecrate their own altar in defiance of the Nine - however, their victory is not complete, as in the day's dying moments the Sentinel [[Haruki]] is captured by the forces of Shadow. Twenty Four - Wicked Sparks The Camp of Light reclaims their captured Sentinel early in the day, and the Vale's adventurers attempt to track down the scattered notes of a naturalist who had been savaged by the hippogriff threatening local traders. Light exorcises a troublesome spirit from [[Kori Ryudon]], while Shadow spends the day gathering loose imps - before launching a vicious attack and dragging Haruki away once more in chains. [[Duran Greyhand]], formerly of Light, uses the Sentinel as fuel for a Ruinous ritual that destroys the Weft stone... and begins to siphon the magic from the area. Twenty Five - Raiders As a Ruinous vortex gathers strength over the shattered Weft stone, draining sorcery from the Vale, a band of orcish raiders arrives to test the mettle of its defenders. With Jo'v missing, Gideon gone and Haruki having retreated, the Vale's adventurers nonetheless rout the orc band and capture its leader Grimbad, who reveals that they had been paid by a Thaedian ex-commander named Lynus Kartor to abduct Jo'v and scout the Vale's strength. Meanwhile, tensions between the [[Brotherhood of the Kraken]] and the [[37th Regiment of Foot]] boil over into all-out warfare, the Kraken seeking Valarian blood in revenge for its burned ship; and unscrupulous tavern owner [[Johnathan 'Beetle' Cain|Beetle]] steals the Camp of Light's beloved dragon hatchling [[Sparky]]. Twenty Six - The Celestial =